1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building components, for incorporation into building structures, and to methods of making building components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of timber frame buildings, it has previously been proposed to prefabricate a rectangular frame, formed of lengths of lumber connected together to form the frame, and to subsequently incorporate this prefabricated frame in the wall of a timber frame building structure so as to reinforce the wall against racking forces produced, for example, by hurricanes or earthquakes.
Such prefabricated rectangular frames can be reinforced against racking forces by lengths of lumber suitably arranged within the frame and interconnecting the sides, top and bottom of the frame, by suitable sheathing and/or by metal corner reinforcements provided at the corners of the frame.